


The wolf and his pup

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Self-Denial, Spit As Lube, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels awful after the attack on Arthur. Thankfully,  Remus can comfort him after overcoming his insecurities.<br/>Set during OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wolf and his pup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter . J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

When Remus stepped out of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, he sacked against the wall. The man sighed deeply and rubbed with his hand over his face. The attack on Arthur took a toll on all of them. Remus just spent hours consoling the Weasley family. The worry about his old friend and the emotional support for the Weasley family made him feel emotionally spent. This feeling was amplified by the upcoming full moon. Tired he made his way up to his room. Remus wass already at his door when quiet sobbing reached him. Feeling curious and worried he followed the sounds to Harry's room. Quietly, he opened the door and slipped into the room. What Remus saw in  the room made his heart ache: Harry was curled into a ball under his blankets crying and sobbed quietly. Remus moved quickly and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Hey, pup...What's wrong? "

Harry just sobbed more violently and cuddled into Remus' side. Remus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and let the boy cry. Half an hour later, Harry stopped crying and fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying. Remus wanted to slip quietly away, but in his sleep Harry wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. And so Remus leaned back and watched the young boy sleep.

 

When Harry woke up a few hours later, he was alone. He squinted his red and puffy eyes and  looked through the room. For a moment he was confused, because Harry remembered Remus in his room and now thought it was maybe a dream. But then  he caught the scent of Remus in his bed. Harry remembered how safe he felt with Remus. He buried his face in the pillow inhaling Remus' scent and fell asleep again.

 

At the same time, Remus sat in his room and watched the sunrise. His mind was in chaos. The only thing he could think about was Harry. The way Harry felt curled up against his side, being soft and warm, something to protect. The way Harry smelt: sweet, earthy and a bit flowery. The wolf inside of  Remus howled with desire. He wanted Harry and Remus wanted Harry too.

_'I can't do this. Harry deserves someone better. I am far too old for him. And Harry does not deserve an outcast. He doesn't deserve someone tainted. '_

 

Remus avoided Harry for the rest of the day, but  when he saw how much the boy suffered, Remus went to Harry's room.

"Hey, Harry? What's wrong? "

Remus sat down on the opposite of Harry.

"I just can't get these pictures out of my head. " Harry whispered.

"What pictures, pup? "

"T-The a-attack..."

Remus nodded understanding.

"The attack is not..."

"STOP. I know what you want to say, but it is. I should have known before. I should have woken up earlier. "

"Harry..."

"No! You don't understand. No one does. I see these terrible things Voldemort does. I feel what he does. No one can understand how that feels. "

"You are right. I can't understand how it feels to have something inside me I do not want. "

Harry looked shocked at Remus.

"I-I am sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know. "

Remus grabbed Harry's hands.

"Listen to me. This is not your fault. You could have done nothing to stop this. But you saved Arthur's life. Without you he may be dead now. Do you understand? "

Harry nodded hesitantly. He looked intensely into Remus' eyes. Then Harry  suddenly lunged forward and pressed a desperate kiss against Remus' lips.

After a moment of shock, Remus responded and moved his  lips against Harry's. But then, when his brain registered what was happening, Remus quickly pulled away.

"No, Harry. Stop! We can't do this. "

"But..." Harry began.

"No, it's wrong. "

"Why? "

" I am too old. And I am a werewolf. "

"You are only 35. And I don't care about you being a werewolf. "

Remus turned away from Harry and stood up.

"No, this is wrong. "

The wolf inside of Remus howled outrageously when Remus was about to leave. When Harry grabbed his hand, Remus froze. The werewolf looked down at Harry and his self-control nearly broke into that moment: Harry stared up at Remus with his large, vulnerable, warm and absolutely gorgeous green eyes. His soft, rosy lips were slightly wet and parted. Harry's cheeks were rosy and he emitted a breathtaking scent:  the gentle and flowery scent of fondness and adoration,  the faint coppery scent of desperation and sadness as well as the sharp and spicy scent of arousal. Remus' mouth was watering. His wolf was rioting in a frenzy to take Harry and to claim him  right there. Remus barely kept his wolf in check.

"Remus...please... I  need this. I need you. "

"Harry... Don't...I can't...I can't do this. "

Tears glistened in Harry's eyes.

"Can I have at least a last kiss? "

Remus hesitated, but then he nodded. The werewolf crouched down, so his eyes were at the same height as Harry's. He lifted his left hand and caressed Harry's face, while he was paralysed by the boy's eyes. Remus  leaned forward and kissed Harry gently. The two males moved their lips softly, savoring every second of that kiss.

When Harry let out a small noise, a mixture of a gasp and a moan, Remus snapped. He stopped caring about all of his insecurities and concerns and gave in to his desire. He kissed Harry more urgently and passionately.

Harry laid a hand on top of Remus' chest where his heart is. Then the boy leaned back, until he was laying on his back and Remus was on top of him. Harry's hands remained on Remus strong chest, while Remus' hands were at Harry's hips.

The werewolf bit gently down on Harry's bottom lip. When Harry opened his mouth and their tongues touched tentatively for the first time, Remus let out a strangled moan. Harry's mouth just tasted so deliciously: sweet, spicy and kind of innocent. Their tongues danced and battled playfully and mapped their mouths.

Harry enjoyed the roughness and shabbyness of Remus' beard, the scratch of the hair against his tender skin. He enjoyed how Remus was gentle and passionate, but his kisses had an edge of roughness to them.

After they made out for a while, their hands started to wander. Harry's right hand wandered from Remus' chest to his stomach and then Harry laid it on top of his crotch. Remus slipped one of his hands under Harry's wide shirt, while the other remained at his hip. Remus rough and calloused hand stroked over his flat stomach and up to Harry's chest. When he flicked a thumb over one of Harry's nipples, the boy let out a needy whine, which made Remus growl.

The werewolf sat back and eagerly ripped Harry's shirt off. He let out a growl again, when he saw Harry's pale, gorgeous body. His mouth latched onto Harry's neck and sucked and licked at the skin. Here Harry's scent was so much stronger, the scent of  his arousal amplified. It drove Remus nearly mad with desire.

'Smells good. Need to fuck. Breed. Claim. '  snarled the wolf.

And Remus gave in. Suddenly Remus bit down on Harry's neck, not breaking the skin and drawing blood, but hard enough to leave a visible mark. Harry gasped and arched into Remus' touch.

"Fuck..." He muttered.

Remus licked over the bite mark and moved down leaving a series of smaller bite marks all over Harry's neck and chest. He softly bit at Harry's nipples, before he moved down and marked Harry's stomach with bites. When he reached the waistband of Harry's pants, Remus pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his hip bones and crawled upwards again. The older male kissed Harry, but they quickly broke apart when Harry tugged at the hem of Remus' shirt and whined impatiently. Remus said back and Harry pulled his shirt off to reveal his torso: Remus was as pale as Harry, with scars all over his torso. Harry could see that Remus felt uncomfortable about them, so he caressed  crescent shaped one next to Remus' left nipple. Remus had only a little bit of body hair: under his arms, around his nipples and a happy trail from his navel to his pants. Harry stroked with his hands over Remus' torso, feeling the lean muscles under his skin.

Then he fumbled with the button of Remus' trousers and opened them. Harry pushed them down halfway and pulled Remus' dick out. It was already semi-hard and Harry stroked it to full hardness. Remus moaned.

Impulsively, he quickly got out of his pants and threw them aside. He kissed Harry hard and pushed him back onto his back. He roughly grabbed Harry's waist and lifted his hips up to pull his remaining clothes off. Remus laid down on top of him.

While they made out, they grinded their hips against each other, rubbing their cocks against each other. The two males gasped into each other's mouths, before Remus broke the kiss. He thrust two fingers into Harry's mouth and growled:

"Suck. "

In a distant part of his brain, Remus knew that he could use a lubrication charm, but his wolfish side wanted the natural feeling without magic or synthetic lubrication.

After a few moments, Remus pulled the fingers out of Harry's mouth and inserted one into Harry's ass. The werewolf growled loudly, when he felt Harry's tight walls around his finger. He quickly plunged a second finger into Harry and when Harry gasped because of the unexpected burn, Remus bent down and sucked on the younger one's nipple.

A few minutes after Remus inserted his third finger, Harry simultaneously pushed back on the digits and arched into Remus' caressing of his pink and now swollen nipples.

"Please I need your cock... " Harry begged.

"Please daddy. "

Both males froze surprised. Remus groaned and his cock twitched. The werewolf pulled his fingers out and spit first on Harry's entrance and then on his hand to slick his  dick up. Then he pulled Harry closer to him, so his butt was touching Remus' thighs and spread the boy's legs.

Harry's eyes widened as the head of Remus' dick breached his  hole. In only a few seconds he took the whole cock in a smooth and slick movement.

Remus stilled as he was completely inside of the boy. His eyes shortly turned yellow and he growled:

"Say it again. "

"Daddy, I need your cock. Please fuck me daddy. "

Remus moaned and pulled his cock out, before he snapped his hips forward and started to fuck Harry. After a few thrusts Harry jerked up as Remus hit his prostate. Harry's almost animalistic groans and moans spurred the werewolf on and he accelerated the speed of his thrusts. His thrusts were powerful and always hit Harry's sweet spot. But even in his dazed state Remus took care not to hurt his cub.

While fucking the boy-who-lived, Remus held up Harry's legs and spread them to gain a maximum of depth to his thrusts.

After a few minutes, both Remus and Harry felt their orgasms coming. Harry wrapped a hand around his neglected member and stroked it.

With an animalistic grunt, Remus spilled his seed into Harry, whose orgasm was triggered by the semen flooding his body.

The boy expected Remus to pull out and get off, but the older male didn't even get soft. His dick remained rock-hard and he continued to fuck Harry with his own sperm as lube.

This thought turned Harry on and got another erection quickly too.

Remus licked Harry's neck, tasting his sweat. This time the werewolf fucked Harry for over an hour and made the boy cum twice.

After his third orgasm that day, Harry was exhausted and could only lay on the bed and take Remus' cock.

When his orgasm neared, Remus pounded almost brutally the boy and came soon with a howl.

Harry came too, but he was spent,  so he didn't spill any seed anymore.

Remus rode out his orgasm and then collapsed. He shifted so he was curled protectively around his lover, his softening dick warmed by Harry's ass.

The two males soon fell asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts .


End file.
